


A Rainy Night

by Yehet_Hoe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Depressed Choi San, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehet_Hoe/pseuds/Yehet_Hoe
Summary: Read the tags !!!//WooSan finds company in each other in their lonely worlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never chose an age for Wooyoung and San but they are about the same age, you can choose how old you think they should be

"-it's your fault!" She screamed at him, Wooyoung's jaw clenched and his eyes stung but he said nothing as his mother continued to spit hurtful words at him. "You weren't there for her! You hurt her!" Wooyoung bit his tongue and his throat felt tight. "You're a horrible brother! She looked up to you!" When the first tear slipped Wooyoung saw her goofy smile, when the second one fell he remembered her laugh. "You're the reason she-" He slammed the front door closed but the sound was muted by the heavy rain that poured outside. He pulled up the hood on his jacket and began to jog down the sidewalk. He wiped at his face, he couldn't tell if it was his tears or the rain.  


//

San looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were empty but as he took in the bruises and scars on his skin his eyes welled up. He hated what they did to him. They made him hate himself. He looked at his reflection with pity, he was just some sad kid who deserved better. He looked down at his wrists, the skin red and scarred, he looked at the almost empty bottles of pills. He'd tried, he'd tried so many fucking times to escape, but no matter how many pills he swallowed or how deep he dug the blade, he was still _here_. His mind runs through to his earliest memories and they go by up until right at this moment, everything that they'd done to him permanently branded in his mind, _in his skin_. He chewed on his bruised lip as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. He let out a shaky breath before reaching down into the cupboard, maybe if he tried one more time.  


//

Wooyoung stumbled along the paths that lead through a park, a half-empty bottle clutched in his hand. He found his way to a gas station about an hour ago and then purchased some cheap alcohol, the girl behind the counter acknowledged him with pity. He slowed his pace as he made out someone walking towards him. It was a guy and he had an umbrella covering him from the light drizzle. As he got closer he noticed he had a white stick between his lips. He tried to make out his features but it proved to be a bit difficult with how much alcohol was in his system. 

The male with the umbrella finally caught sight of Wooyoung, his eyes had been previously admiring the wet ground. He moved the stick in his mouth with his tongue to the side so that it pokes the inside of his left cheek. He slowed his pace and soon they were face to face, Wooyoung just on the edge of being sheltered from the drizzle. They stared at each other for a bit, at this distance Wooyoung could now see that it was a lollipop in his mouth and not a cigarette like he'd assumed, and also that the man was very pretty, he had slanted eyes and sharp cheekbones. His eyes zeroed in on his lips for a split second when he spoke up.

"Are you okay?" 

Wooyoung is surprised to hear genuine concern in his voice and he blinked stupidly. The male takes a step closer to Wooyoung and lifted his arm a bit so that he could cover him with the umbrella too. Wooyoung chuckled at the action and the male found himself smiling at the sound, something he hasn't done it a while. He'd have to admit the other was quite attractive and he looked to be around his age. He then noticed the glass bottle in his hand. He hoped he wasn't planning on finishing the whole thing. Then he recognized something in his eyes, the male looked Wooyoung up and down before back into his eyes. He had that same look as him, _broken_.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He persisted in a soft voice. Wooyoung exhaled heavily and his eyes closed before he looked back at the other again. "No...no I'm definitely not." He stepped a bit closer to Wooyoung, something about him interested him. "What wrong then?" Wooyoung chuckled again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. "My," he started but then pressed his lips together, the other male waited patiently for him to continue. "It's a long story." He said. The stranger hummed before replying, "I've got time." Wooyoung looked him up and down once more before he gave the slightest of nods. The other smiled before reaching his hand out.

"I'm San."


	2. Chapter 2

San and Wooyoung walked in silence, the rain had gotten heavier again but they were in no rush to find shelter. A few minutes back they’d switched the items in their hands, San now held the glass bottle while Wooyoung held the umbrella, covering San more than himself as he thought his hoodie was enough coverage. They had yet to tell each other their stories but neither minded, waiting for the other to open up on his own, however, Wooyoung couldn’t help the curiosity and dread that spiked when he noticed a bandage on one of San’s wrists. 

“Let’s go to the bridge?” San suggested, another wave of dread hit the other. San noticed this and immediately began to think of another location but Wooyoung nodded before saying a strained “Sure”. He’d have to face reality sooner or later. San was hesitant from Wooyoung’s reaction but said nothing. There was no rain at the Bridge, the water is calm and undisturbed. A faint slosh of water is heard as it passes the concrete foundation of the bridge. Wooyoung’s eyes dart to the muddy bank, any signs of police tape and evidence markers gone. San notices his stare and his throat tightens, she was so young, and she was just_ gone_. He didn’t know the girl personally, barely remembered her name, but he did whisper a wish for her safety in the afterlife when he watched her body on the news. Jung something.

_ _“It’s sad no,” San breaks the silence. Wooyoung’s head snapped up startled as if he forgot San was with him. “W-what?” His voice cracks. “The girl-just gone like that.” San sighed as he watches where Wooyoung had been, a patch of muddy weeds and a single white flower growing from the earth where she’d been found. A dull pain throbbed in San’s wrists. “Her family must’ve been devastated,” it had been 6 days ago the incident happened, the funeral was 2 days ago. Wooyoung’s jaw clenched and he whispered in a shaky voice, “She was my sister.” _ _

_ _San flinched at the words, an apology on the tip of his tongue but something told him pity was the last thing Wooyoung needed right now. With the steadiest voice he could muster San said, “Let’s go somewhere else, Wooyoung.” Said male barley nodded but wiped his eyes before San could see, following after San who started walking. When he heard Wooyoung’s heavy footsteps he reached his hand out behind him, without hesitation Wooyoung grabbed it and they walked off the bridge in silence. San whispered a wish for the healing of Jung Wooyoung._ _

_ _//_ _

San had no clue where they were going, he allowed Wooyoung to take over their trip a while back, they walked for about another thirty minutes then rode the bus for an hour and fifteen. He doesn’t know how he hadn’t fallen asleep but eventually they arrived at a Diner, it was one of those that opened at night and into the early morning, it was currently 00:08. Wooyoung led them into the Diner, he was familiar with the place. The owner was a middle aged American woman. Wooyoung wasn’t sure where she was from but her English accent was thick, it even past through when she spoke Korean. “Wooyoung sweetheart!” she exclaimed in English, she usually greeted the younger in English it was just a thing she did. “What brings you here so early? I usually expect you around two, three,” she smiled brightly. She notices San and gives Wooyoung a side eye. She introduced herself to San while leading them to Wooyoung’s favourite seat; a booth next to the glass wall that was lit up with neon lights here and there. 

“I can smell the alcohol on you Wooyoung,” she said, disapproval in her tone and she sets down a big mug of coffee. “Drink up, you don’t want to pass out in front of your date now do you?” San giggled at the word ‘date’ he didn’t mind. “Would you like a cup too hun?” San nodded and she said she’d be right back. “She seems quite lovely,” San commented and Wooyoung blushed. “Yes we’re very close, she’s kind of like an aunty,” he explained. “I’ve been coming here since she opened some years ago, took up a few summer shifts for some quick change too.” San smiles at the little piece of backstory. “Alright, now tell me,” Wooyoung began and San perked up, listening tentatively. “Tell me your origin story...San.” 

“Choi San,” he gave his full name. A blue mug filled with steaming coffee is set in front of him an a plate of brightly coloured Macarons in between them. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow and she winked in response, her eyes darting to San for a fraction of a second. When she leaves San looks at the dessert interested before picking up a bright pink one, raspberry. “Oh woah, try this,” his eyes widened and shoved a piece into Wooyoung’s mouth without hesitation. He laughed at the other’s excitement and said, “Yeah, they’re really good.” 

They talk about little things, San dancing around his ‘origin story’ for a bit but something about Wooyoung made him feel safe, something he hadn’t in a long time. There isn’t many people in the Diner, they’re scattered far enough that they can’t hear each other’s conversations. San still looks around nervously. “My home life isn’t...the best,” he struggles to find words and Wooyoung doesn’t want to pry but he thinks that he needs to talk about it. The way he spoke worried him. “I live with my dad and older brother, I-I never knew my mother.” He rubbed his wrist and Wooyoung’s eyes focus on the movement. San immediately stopped and placed his hands on either side of his thighs. “They’re not the kindest of people,” his voice barely above a whisper. “What do you mean San?” He pressed on. “They don’t love me like a family should, they-“ his finger nails dig into the material of the booth. “They say mean things-they hurt me.” Pain and anger flared in Wooyoung’s chest as he listened to San, the look in his eyes as he recalled each painful memory was hard to watch.

“I want to leave but I can’t-“ his voice breaks and he looked down at his lap, blinking to get rid of his tears. Shaky hands reach up to grip the coffee mug, the almost searing heat grounding him. “I’ve tried Wooyoung, so many times,” Wooyoung’s jaw clenched and his eyes sting. “I’ve tried _so many times_.” The scraping of a plate pulled San’s gaze away from the dark liquid in his cup. Wooyoung’s hands reach out and place over San’s, he feels the heat on San’s skin and peeled his hands from the mug. His palms are red but he says nothing, he held his hands for a moment. His hands were still shaking, San was scared, he tightened his grip on Wooyoung. 

_//_

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, the two get closer, managing to sneak away in the middle of the night to meet up, a few times they found their way into their favourite Diner, it became a safe haven for San too. It hurt Wooyoung each time he met up with San and there was a new bruise or scar on his beautiful body. He found out San had reported to the police once but they didn’t take him seriously because he was very young and the visible signs of abuse were not there yet. It was his brother who found out what he’d done, it was the first time his brother had laid a hand on him, before it was just verbal. His father found out because there was a cut on his face from a ring his brother wore. His father was angrier than his brother and beat him black and blue. Since then, San became quieter, skinnier, more afraid and shy. As he grew older, it was no secret San was a handsome boy, well except to himself. San thought he was ugly and disgusting because that was what his brother had rooted into his brain for as long as he could remember. San hated his brother with every bone, every fiber in his body. When he touched him his skin would itch, when he spoke filthy words to him tears would prick his eyes. He felt trapped and suffocated, he was _terrified_ of his brother. Too many times he’d been locked in his own room, a place meant to be his safe space, locked in there with his sick deranged brother. 

His arms wrap around himself protectively, Wooyoung notices. “What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing Woo,” he said. “Just thinking.” Wooyoung made San feel beautiful and safe and cared for. “With you that’s never a good sign,” he smiled, San rolled his eyes and laughed, a soft ‘shut up’ uttered in response. “So why’d you want to meet? Not that I don’t enjoy our time together, you just sounded urgent.” San said. A few things have changed since they first met. Firstly they started calling each other by a nickname as they grew more comfortable; Sannie and Woo. San’s hair was back to his natural black and he didn’t wear as many long sleeves and hoodies as he used to. Wooyoung let his dark hair grow out so it’s long enough to tie up if he wished, he’d also lost weight, his face wasn’t as round as when they first met, San tried not to comment on it though. 

“San I-,” “No Sannie? Oh this is serious,” he interrupted. Wooyoung gave him a look and whined, “It is serious.” San chuckled and let him continue. “Let’s move in together.” 

San blinked, once, twice, three times before he inhaled sharply. “What?” 

“C’mon San, run away with me, we can find a place close to the Diner, we can work there, make some money and move further if we want to in the future.” 

“Woo-“ 

“I know you’re scared to go back to that house San, I am too. Every time I watch you walk back inside I’m scared I wouldn’t see you again.” A tear runs down San’s cheek and then another before he quickly goes to wipe them away. “I don’t want you to worry about me Woo.” “I can’t help it Sannie, each time I see you you have a new bruise, a new scar-I’m worried sick about you,” his voice is quiet when he said the last part. San swallowed thickly before asking, “What about your mother?” “I can figure that part out, don’t worry.” San smiled, “I can’t help it Woo.” 

He thinks, not for long, he didn’t need much convincing. “Yes, I’ll run away with you Jung Wooyoung.” 

As he says those words he felt a moment of freedom, his smile reaches his eyes and Wooyoung’s heart melts, he’s never seen him smile like that before. San suddenly feels lips press to his, it’s gentle, and there’s the slightest taste of chapstick and coffee. Tears come flowing from San’s eyes like a faucet and Wooyoung pulls away in alarm. “Oh my god, I am so sorry-“ “No, no, it’s okay, I’m alright,” San cupped Wooyoung’s face in his hands. “We’re alright,” he reconnects their lips and for the first time in a long time San feels **loved**. 

**Author's Note:**

> After agreeing to run away Wooyoung and San steal some money from their houses and about a week later set their plan in motion. They never shared the whole truth with the owner of the Diner but it wasn’t like she had an issue, she too didn’t speak much about her backstory in her home country to them.  
____  
Thank you for reading this sad fic, I don’t usually write sad stuff but when I wrote the first chapter I was really upset, same thing goes here, I’m once again in a bad spot so decided to work on this and ended up finishing it. Hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe 💖-CL


End file.
